


Reunions and Apologies

by PinkSparkleUnicorn



Series: The Peaches Chronicles [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Apologies, Deleted Scenes, Gen, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Peaches being Peaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparkleUnicorn/pseuds/PinkSparkleUnicorn
Summary: This is set afterMaybe someday, but not todayAlex’s eldest brother, Hunter, comes for a visit and takes on most of the blame for what happened to Alex as a child.Could probably be a stand alone but if you wanted you could read the first part of the series,I’m looking forward to joining you finally
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: The Peaches Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631083
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Reunions and Apologies

Michael came home after work to a phone ringing deep inside the cabin. By the time he reached the bedroom the phone stopped. He looked around for Alex and felt a moment of panic when he wasn’t in the room. Then he heard his daughter giggling and splashing. “Alex?”

“We’re in the bath.” Alex called back.

He turned to leave and the phone started to ring again. “Your phone is ringing. Someone named Lanie?”

“Lanie? Fuck! Answer it!” Alex shouted through the bathroom door.

“Who is Lanie?” Micheal hit the answer button on Alex’s phone. “Hello?”

“Alexander Manes! I have been calling you for over an hour! You better not have been sending me to voicemail or I swear to God I’ll be on the next plane...”

“Whoah, whoah...this isn’t Alex. It’s Michael...can I ask who you are?”

Alex appeared in the doorway holding a very wet Evangeline. “My sister in law. Give me the phone.”

Michael gladly handed over the phone and took Evangeline from his arms.

“Calm down Lanie...no, I was not sending you to voicemail. What’s wrong with Hunter? I’m sorry, I didn’t realize what would happen. I’ll make sure they send someone to clean everything up. Yeah, I miss you too. Wait...what? How long? Shit! Okay, I’ll have him call you. Yes, I love you too. I promise. Bye, Lanie.” 

Alex set the phone on the bed and ran his hand over his face. “Hunter is on his way here. He’ll be here in an hour.”

“Is this a bad thing? If it is I’ll take care of it. You go to mom’s with Peaches and I’ll send him away.” Michael sat next to Alex and put an arm around him.

“No. It’s not a bad thing. I haven’t seen Hunter in years. He’s been on one top secret mission after another for almost six years. Last time I saw him was when my nephew was born. I was just back from my first tour overseas. He was so mad at me for enlisting but he was also so happy to see me.”

“I don’t remember ever meeting Hunter.” Michael tried to recall Alex’s older brother but there were no memories of him.

“You never did. He was long gone before you got to Roswell. He was twelve when I was born and on his way to basic right before I turned six. He and my father never really got along. He never came home after he left.”

“So, he left you with that monster and you’re okay with seeing him?” Michael felt his anger start to surface.

“No, no, no! It’s not like that. Hunter doesn’t know...well, I guess that’s not true anymore. According to Lanie, he’s on his way here because he spent the last two days being questioned about Project Shephard. She’s been calling to warn me. He’s beyond pissed. C’mon, let’s get Peaches dressed to meet her uncle.” 

Michael followed Alex to the nursery. “Okay, I’m totally confused. You want to see him but he’s pissed at you? And his wife is pissed too, I’m not sure my hearing is ever going to be the same.”

“He’s not pissed at me. And Lanie is upset because they turned her house upside down looking for evidence of Hunter’s involvement in Project Shephard. I need to send someone to help her clean it up. I have a feeling they told Hunter everything and he’s on his way here to make sure I’m okay.” Alex looked through Evangeline’s dresses and picked his favorite pink one. 

“Are you afraid of your brother?” Michael noticed Alex’s hand shaking when he buttoned the dress.

Alex turned to him with tears in his eyes. “No. I missed him so much after he left. Flint and Greg were jealous of me when I was born but not Hunter. My mother told me he would rush home everyday after school so he could see me. My first word was Hunter and I took my first steps to him.” Alex stopped to wipe his tears and let out a soft laugh.

“What?”

“My mother told me that I used to cry when he would go on dates because he wasn’t there to say goodnight. And once, he took me to the park with Lanie, I think I was four, and some old lady lectured him about being a teen parent. My mother said he picked me up and turned to Lanie and said ‘let’s take our son home so he doesn’t have to hear this garbage anymore.’ Apparently, the old lady couldn’t stop sputtering and Lanie couldn’t stop laughing.”

“Alex? If he loved you so much why didn’t he take you away from your father when...”

“I told you, he didn’t know. When the abuse started I was too little to try to contact him and by the time I was old enough, well, I was too ashamed. I was afraid Hunter would turn against me if he knew I was gay. I didn’t want to lose him. Stupid, I know, but I was just a dumb kid.”

Michael put his arms around Alex and Evangeline. “You were not a dumb kid.”

“I wanted to call him after the shed but...”

“But your father had you under lock and key. Don’t start blaming yourself for what happened again. It’s over. It’s done. Your father can never hurt us again. And if you’re happy about seeing your brother, well, let’s go make sure we’ve got cold beer and I can ask Mom to cook us something?” Michael pulled Alex to his feet and headed to the living room.

Alex smiled. “I really do want to see him.”

As if on cue, a knock sounded on the front door. Alex took Evangeline from Michael’s arms and opened the door. He broke into a grin when he saw his brother on the other side. 

“Oh my God, TB, she is gorgeous! Jesus! I don’t know who to hug first!” Hunter pulled them both into a crushing hug.

_“Don’t leave Papa out of the hug.”_

Hunter pulled back and stared at Evangeline. “Did she just...”

“Speak? Yes, sort of...she can’t say anything out loud yet. Hunter? Do you need to sit down? I assumed they told you everything.” Alex glanced quickly over his shoulder to Michael.

Hunter stepped inside the cabin and let Alex close the door. “They did...tell me everything but apparently not that.” He looked over Alex’s shoulder to Michael and smiled. “Am I to assume you’re Papa?”

Michael offered his hand. “I am but you can call me Michael. Sorry, she knows better than to do that. Didn’t mean to freak you out.”

Hunter shook his hand. “I had my freak out two days ago. I’m good now. TB, I don’t even know where to start. I have so much I want to say, need to say...”

“How about we sit down and have a beer. Relax a bit before we get all serious.” Alex moved to the couch and sat down.

Michael went into the kitchen and came out with three beers. He opened them and handed them out before settling next to Alex. “So, gotta ask. TB?”

Alex’s ears turned pink. “My mother said I was Hunter’s very own teddy bear...TB...it stuck. Though I really wish it hadn’t.”

Hunter took a long drink of his beer. “I have few things I need to get off my chest and I need you both to not interrupt.”

“If you’re going to apologize it’s not necessary. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Alex started. 

“Nope, you aren’t going to say anything until I’m done.” Hunter stated again. 

Alex sighed and glanced to Michael who shrugged. “Okay. Go ahead.”

“I am sorry. I was supposed to protect you and I didn’t. I should have come home after mom left and I should have known what was happening to you. I should have been able to tell Flint and Greg were lying to me. I don’t know how I can make it up to you. I don’t expect you to forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. You weren’t the one hurting me. I should have told you what was happening but I was a stupid kid and I thought you’d think I was a perverted freak. I thought you would hate me.” Alex turned his head away from Hunter before he could see the tears forming. 

“I could never hate you! You’re my baby brother. I don’t care who you love, I just want you to be happy.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “I’m twenty nine, I’m not a baby anymore.”

Hunter let out a wet laugh. “That’s what you said to me before I left. But you’ll always be my baby brother. Now I have a few questions about what happened. Your Colonel Talmadge briefed me on the bare bones of the whole alien thing and they let me read your statement from when dear old dad tried to strangle you but I have a feeling they left some things out. Am I right?”

Alex took a deep breath. “Probably. Do you truly want to know everything?”

“Yes. I want to be a part of your life again and I can’t do that if I’m in the dark about anything. No more lies, please.”

“Tell me what you know.” Alex prodded.

“I know that aliens are real. You are married to one. Our family was mixed up in Project Shepard since the crash and they helped torture the survivors for close to seventy years. There was a kidnapping, a rescue, and an explosion. There are about fifteen aliens living in Roswell now.” Hunter ticked off the statements.

Michael chuckled. “Well, that is the cliff notes version, though we aren’t actually married yet, but yeah you know most everything. They may have left out a few details though. Did anyone happen to tell you who Evangeline’s... uh ...mother is?”

“I assumed it was your sister, Isobel.” 

“They tell him everything else but leave that tidbit for us to tell?” Michael shook his head.

“We’re her biological parents. Michael carried her.” Alex waited for Hunter to freak out.

“Huh. That must’ve hurt like hell.” 

Michael blinked in surprise at Hunter’s easy acceptance. “Nah, I’ve had worse pain.”

“What could be worse than childbirth? Lanie almost ripped my arm off when Tyler was born.”

Alex and Michael exchanged a look. “Just some stuff when I was in foster care. Nothing important.”

Hunter stilled for a moment as if he was listening to something. He jumped off the couch and grabbed Michael’s hand. “He did this to you? With a fucking hammer?”

Michael snatched his hand back. “How?”

Alex looked down at his daughter. “Evangeline Belle. What did you do?”

_“I answered Uncle Hunter. He said no more lies. Papa lied.”_

Hunter sank to his knees in front of Alex. “I was a shit brother. I left you alone with a monster. I don’t care that you didn’t tell me. You were a child. Flint and Greg should have said something. I should have noticed something at my wedding. Fuck, I should have come home. We all failed you and Michael both. I don’t understand why you aren’t screaming at me!”

Alex reached out and pulled his brother into a crushing hug. “Because I love you and you can’t blame yourself for something you didn’t know. By the time I had the courage to call you it was too late. The enlistment papers were signed. There was nothing you could have done.”

Hunter pushed back from Alex and stood up. “I never want to see them again. How could they stand by and watch while he did this? Did either of them know about the hammer?”

“I don’t know. Flint was still home but Greg was gone already. Hunter seriously, you need to stop blaming yourself. And them.” Alex said quietly.

“How can I not blame them? They stood by and let it happen. You may have been a scared kid but they were teenagers who apparently Dad trusted. All they had to do was pick up the God damn phone! I would have been on the next plane. I would have taken all of you from him!” Hunter sunk back into the couch and lowered his head into his hands.

Michael cleared his throat. “Look, I get it. They really screwed up and I don’t blame you for not wanting to see them. I haven’t met Greg yet and I can barely stand Flint, but I agree with Alex, you need to stop blaming yourself. We’re both fine now...”

Hunter looked at Michael and raised his eyebrow. “Your hand is mangled and my brother lost a leg because my father sent him to war. How is that fine?”

“We love each other and we have a beautiful daughter. I have my mother safe and sound in the cabin out back...which by the way she’s not happy with our language around Peaches. Does my hand hurt? Yes. Does it suck that Alex’s leg is gone? Hell, yes. But we’re finally happy and Jesse Manes can’t hurt us anymore.” 

Hunter looked from Alex to Michael and saw they were serious, they were happy. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the back door opening. He was on his feet and standing in front of Alex to protect him. 

“Hunter, honey, I appreciate the effort but if I was going to hurt Alex you standing in front of him wouldn’t do anything. Now, go wash your face, take a minute to breathe and call your wife. Dinner is ready and waiting in my cabin.” Mara smiled at him before turning to Alex and Michael. “And you two, I may look younger than you both but I’m still your mother. Next time you swear like that around Peaches I will wash your mouth out! You think two smart, grown adults could think of better words to use!”

Alex’s eyes went wide and Michael looked between him and Hunter. “I didn’t swear at all! It was all them!” 

Mara just raised her eyebrow at him. 

Michael sighed. “Fine. I’ll make sure we use better words.”

“Give me my sweet grand baby and go get changed. I’ll see you all in ten minutes. Don’t be late!” Mara opened her arms for Evangeline. Alex let her go and laughed at Hunter’s reaction to seeing his niece float across the room to Mara. 

“I may need time to get used to that.” Hunter said after Mara left the cabin. 

“You will. Now let’s get washed up for dinner. You don’t want to make Mom mad.” Michael laughed. 

“Stop scaring him, Michael. Mara is super sweet and non violent. She just hates swearing and she has a point. It’s not funny when Peaches says fuck.” 

Michael grinned. “It kinda is.”

“You won’t be saying that when you get called into school because she says it to her teacher. Trust me it’s definitely not funny then. Let’s get moving. I for one want to make a good impression. I plan on visiting a lot and it’ll probably help if your mother likes me.” Hunter moved towards the bathroom.

Michael slapped his back affectionally. “She likes you already. But yeah, if we’re late we won’t get dinner and I’m starving.”

Alex watched Michael and his brother and felt his heart swell at the sight of them getting along. Michael was right, Jesse Manes couldn’t hurt them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Hunter seems very harsh in his refusal to cut Flint and Greg any slack but in his mind he rationalizes that when the abuse was at it’s worst they were around 17 and 19. He feels they should have called him even if they were scared of Jesse. In the next deleted scene it will come out that they lied to him so his anger will be justified. I don’t want anyone to think he’s being too hard on his brothers. 
> 
> I have two more parts of this series planned. One with all four Manes brothers (yeah, that’s gonna be one big yelling and screaming fest!). And one where Michael and Mara (yes, I know her name is Nora now but until I get a chance to change her name in the original story I’m keeping it Mara) talk about the possibility of Michael getting pregnant again. 
> 
> I do have two other unrelated stories one written and one in planning stages. One is a very dark fic and one is a totally funny, silly fic which I hope to get written before the season starts. 
> 
> Let me know if there is something you’d like to see written...doesn’t have to be part of the Peaches Chronicles...I’ll gladly take prompts. 
> 
> Leave a comment here or come find me on tumblr (aliciam72)


End file.
